1. Technical Field
The invention relates to liquid fill containers, and particularly to a liquid fill container used to fill a liquid reservoir of an ink jet printer with a liquid such as an ink.
The invention relates to liquid fill containers, and particularly to a liquid fill container used to fill a liquid reservoir of an ink jet printer with a liquid such as an ink.
2. Related Art
An ink jet printer, which is an example of a liquid ejecting apparatus, performs printing by ejecting inks from recording heads onto a print medium (print sheet, for example). Known techniques of supplying inks to recording heads include a technique of supplying inks from ink tanks disposed outside a printer via tubes to recording heads (see JP-A-2005-219483, for example). Each ink tank has an ink inlet, and users can easily perform ink filling through the ink inlet.
With the above-described technique, a user has to keep holding an ink bottle containing a fill ink when filling the ink tank with the fill ink by inserting a filling port of the ink bottle into the inlet of the ink tank. Thus, this technique is disadvantageous because the position of the filling port of the ink bottle is not fixed.
With this technique, the filling port of the ink bottle may be inserted into the ink tank down to a point deeper than expected, leading to improper ink filling.
With this technique, a tip portion of the ink bottle, including the filling port, may become stained with the ink contained in the ink tank.
A label indicating information required for filling the ink tank may be affixed to an ink bottle of the above type. In such a case, if a leaking ink or the like adheres to the label, a user may be unable to read the information required for filling the ink tank.
These are problems not exclusive to an ink bottle that is used to fill an ink tank with an ink, but common to liquid fill containers that are used to fill, with liquids, liquid reservoirs that supply the liquids to liquid ejecting apparatuses.